


Sunday In The Capital

by John__Doe, YOLO1882



Series: I Want To Wake Up In Your World [2]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: American Politics, And they miss each other a lot, Aneela and Delle Seyah don't know how to do Relationships, Aneela is a workaholic and MUST be stopped, Aneela the CEO, Angst, But they're learning OK, Corporations, Cue an intervention by Brynn and Dutch, Delle Seyah Kendry the Senator, Delle Seyah had ENOUGH of this political bullshit, F/F, Fireworks, First Date, Fluff, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, Gotta reunite these two hopeless lovebirds ASAP, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Modern AU, Romance, Soon-to-be-girlfriends, Tender sisters supporting each other, They both work too much, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John__Doe/pseuds/John__Doe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/pseuds/YOLO1882
Summary: “Back up, how is she not your girlfriend yet?"“I am… regretful over my apparent ineptitude at any sort of courtship. I do want to pursue a relationship with her, and yet I let my job willingly interfere with it. And you’re right… it, uh, felt official, but..."“You’re telling me that you ghosted a Senator? Gods, Neely, you’re so shit at this!”OR, in which...Delle Seyah slayed the corrupt Economic Unification Bill with her filibuster. Aneela successfully fought the Board to defend her position as CEO of Kin Rit Enterprises. The Senator and CEO confessed their feelings for each other after a furious battle.But is everything as perfect as it seems?After a passionate whirlwind romance, Aneela and Delle Seyah’s spark is in danger of being snuffed. Aneela is a chronic workaholic with no off button. Delle Seyah is caught in the middle of a political civil war.Will a magical date--and some pushing from from their meddling friends--help these two rekindle their love?
Relationships: Aneela/Delle Seyah Kendry
Series: I Want To Wake Up In Your World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565965
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yolo1882: FINALLY... after SIX whole months of hard work and writing, we have Chapter 1! It feels so damn amazing to publish it now! There can never be too many Green Queens content on here. The best part is sharing our story with all of you guys. We really hope you'll like it, and please give comments!
> 
> John__doe: this took us so long, and I'm really proud of how its turned out so far. And thank you, readers, for continually liking and commenting on everyone's works, and that is so important. I hope you all enjoy this!

The dreary Saturday night dragged on at an unbearable glacial pace; Brynn was at her wits end. It was now nearly a quarter past eleven at night, and Ms. Kin Rit _still_ deemed it necessary to finish mundane, and most likely low-priority paperwork. Brynn easily felt the tug of exhaustion as she looked at the clock with a grimace. She was going to drag that woman out of her office, and she was gonna _like_ it. Losing her salary would be worth it to have her boss go home before sunrise. Or at least it’ll be an improvement, seeing as Aneela would probably spend the next few days frantically going through her work after going home “early” the day previous.

Brynn _needed_ to stop Aneela’s unhealthy obsession with work. By her estimates, Aneela was already three months _ahead_ of time, in her currently filed paperwork. She missed her bed terribly, and couldn’t keep up with the long shifts into the dead of night. Technically, and as Aneela would probably point out, she didn’t have to stay there as late as the boss. But if Brynn _didn’t_ stay late and make sure Aneela left at a “reasonable” time, she’d probably work throughout the night straight into the next day. A habit that would evolve into a tedious, never-ending cycle where Aneela is permanently confined to her office.

After spending a moment with her eyes closed, gathering herself, she rose and knocked on Aneela’s office door. Brynn had been one of Aneela’s first hires, within the first few weeks of her receiving the executive position. The Boss had always been quite… _intimidating_. Although, perhaps that was a shallow way to put it; Aneela made herself strict, cold, and untouchable, and with good reason. But little by little, a tight-knit bond had formed between the employees and the CEO.

Brynn and Aneela had a strong professional relationship; they worked seamlessly together. But the fine line of personal business remained uncrossed. The voiceless part of their relationship unconsciously created boundaries that weren’t to be crossed, and Brynn had been content with that. But it was fully occuring to her how she knew nothing about her personal life whatsoever, aside from the fact she had a sister who wasn’t on speaking terms with her. She didn’t have the full story, and she doubted that she would ever get it. 

She knocked three repetitive times on the door, and loud enough for Aneela to hear. She couldn’t have her try to fake not catching the knocks, dragging on the ridiculous charade any longer. It gets tiresome after the _hundredth_ time. Finally, after a few noises rustled throughout the office, the door swung open.

And _damn_ was messy Aneela gorgeous. It was a romanticized messy, of course. Both herself and the office were spotless, but there were papers scattered across her desk haphazardly, her make-up was smudged ever so slightly, and her hair could use a quick combing. Then her eyes flicked downward to where Aneela’s tie was hanging loosely around her neck. A few buttons on her shirt were also undone, revealing a glimpse of divine skin. Brynn could feel her mouth go dry. _Damn_.

“Yes?” the CEO asked in her silky smooth voice, but Brynn would not be caught in her trap this time. She mentally blocked the other times Aneela’s charms had worked their magic. Well ha! Not tonight! “What do you need?”

“You know what, Miss. It’s past 11,” Brynn kept her tone light and respectable, combining that with a strong posture. She would certainly not be prevented from making her case to Aneela.

“No.” And the door closed.

 _Well, that didn’t go as well as I thought_ . Letting out an audible groan, she grabbed the knob on the door, but it refused to move. She jiggled it a few more times, but she knew it was worthless. Those knobs cost five-hundred dollars a piece, installed by the best that money could buy. However, she knew of a _special someone_ who could most definitely get through those knobs. Someone who had lots of experience in the law enforcement field.

So she picked up the phone on her desk and dialed Dutch’s number--it had been hastily scrawled on a piece of paper, from which Brynn had gotten out of the yellow pages. The fucking _yellow pages_ for Christ sake! It rang only twice before she heard a groggy, “Hello? Do I bloody know you?”

Dutch had briefly glanced at the incoming number, but couldn’t recognize it. That pissed her off, because who the fuck would be calling her at this time? _I swear, if this is some stupid prank…_

She vaguely recalled the grueling eleven hour shift she had to endure at the police station. Afterwards, she went out to drink and party with Johnny, Davin, and their friends. They went wild late into the night, until Dutch finally arrived home shortly after 11 later. Exhausted and tipsy from the alcohol, she had collapsed on her sofa while still fully clothed. The only thing she wanted to do was close her eyes, and fall asleep for the next century. So, whoever woke her up is going to get their ass arrested. 

“Hello, Ms. Yardeen,” the speaker began, and Dutch’s eyebrows piqued in a sudden curiosity as to who exactly this mysterious caller was, “My name is Brynn, from _Kin Rit Enterprises_. I’m calling to ask an important favor regarding Ms. Kin Rit.”

Standing up suddenly, Dutch found, was a bad idea. She nearly retched on the spot, and thought her head may explode from the pressure building in her temples. Thus, she took a moment to prepare herself mentally for the challenge. Dutch stood up slowly and hugged her phone between her shoulder and ear. Using her free hands, she poured herself a glass of water, and took out a bottle of Advil from the cupboard.

“Yes, sure, whatever...what do you need?” Dutch asked the disembodied voice through the phone, and then she relished the feeling of the cool water running down her throat. “ _Oh fuck_ , thats better.”

“Anee-- _Ms. Kin Rit_ has boarded herself in her office _again._ She’s developed a bit of an unhealthy relationship with her work… Do you think you could stop by and kick her out? Could you? _Please_?” there was a mix of worry for Aneela and exasperation at the circumstance in her plea. 

Dutch was amused by the peculiar tone of this unknown person. Thankfully, she could feel the Advil taking effect as her headache began to wane. She continued to sip water from her glass while leaning back against the kitchen counter. Checking the clock on the wall, she saw that it was currently 11:25pm. It confounded Dutch as to how Aneela could still function without sleeping. 

Growing up, Aneela had always been serious, disciplined, and hard-working to a fault. Though Dutch can be determined to do something, she knew when to step away and decompress. She used to beg her sister to go to parties and clubs with her. As the future heir to _Kin Rit Enterprises,_ Aneela was entirely focused on preparing herself for that role. It was important to her that she’s able to carry on their father’s legacy in the company. After Khlyen’s death, she promptly ascended to become CEO and have been preoccupied ever since.

Aneela genuinely loved her job as CEO, but it has completely consumed her mind and body. She practically lived in her office, only going home to eat, shower, and change clothes. Her main hobbies consisted of filing paperwork, board meetings, and scaring her secretary. Despite her ability to charm business associates, Aneela didn’t socialize often due to her introverted personality. That’s one of the reasons why the two of them had drifted apart in previous years. Dutch was greatly worried about Aneela and the massive burden she’s put on her shoulders. 

Now, here’s this random stranger who’s calling to confirm her underlying fears about her sister. _What are the odds of that, huh?_ Evoking her police training, Dutch was naturally suspicious of their request regarding Aneela. 

“Really? It’s almost midnight, I’m tired as _shit_ … and you’re asking me to come evict my _sister_ from her own building?” Dutch’s skepticism was clearly conveyed through her words. She knew the law, and none of that seemed remotely legal. “Who the hells do you think I am?”

"Uh, I… well..." she stuttered, suddenly inflamed in surprise and felt her resolve shutter. "I just… I really need your help! Aneela's been working longer and longer shifts, she's going to do great damage to herself, and I can’t get the fucking door unlocked! She needs some goddamn sense knocked into her! I can’t keep up with it, she acts like a machine, and I swear to god if I have to work _another_ thirteen hour shift filing papers, and spending hours to convince Aneela to _go home_!”

Brynn’s cheeks were flushed and her breathing was slightly labored after her passionate rant. She _really_ had tried to be patient and diplomatic with Aneela, but this was the breaking point for her. Suddenly, she was overcome with embarrassment as she remembered who she’s talking to. Dutch was her last hope for resolving this issue, and she didn’t want to screw it up. The line was silent for what seemed like _forever_ … until she heard a laugh from the other side.

" _Please_ don't patronize me, Ms. Yardeen, I wouldn't have turned to you if I knew of anyone else who could help me," Brynn felt the tension slowly loosen from her jaw, and she sighed in seeming defeat.

“Well, you did ask _so_ nicely. Who am I to deny a lovely damsel in distress,” Dutch replied breezily before shaking her head. _Shit, did that sound too flirty?_ She’s never even met this woman before! Dutch blamed it on the lingering alcohol. Clearing her throat, she then resumed with, “I mean, um...I absolutely agree that my sister needs a reality check. If that requires kicking her stubborn ass, then count me in.”

Brynn felt herself blush at the comment of _lovely damsel_ . The sudden shift in demeanor stunned Brynn into momentary silence and she used that moment to compose herself, _goodness gracious are they both succubuses_ ?! Brynn felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up pleasurably at the thought, but simply responded, “ _Thank you_ , Ms. Yardeen, for your help. It means a lot.” 

Dutch’s lips quirked into a rueful smile while replying, “Of course. I’m happy to provide my services for a good cause. Especially when my sister is being a boss from hells. I’ll be at the headquarters in about ten minutes.” With that, Dutch briskly ended the call. 

First, she had to momentarily adjust her leather jacket and fix her hair. After grabbing her keys from the coffee table, she was hurrying out the door. Her hangover has been reduced to a tolerable degree, and shouldn’t be a problem while driving. Dutch slid into the seat of her car and fastened the seatbelt. Soon, she had left the parking lot and was on her way to _Kin Rit Enterprises._ Grave concern for Aneela’s well-being filled her mind during every second. _Damn it, Neely… what am I going to do with you?_

The drive was not long, and gave Dutch less time to think than she had hoped. Simultaneously, Brynn was pacing in the lobby, and worried endlessly. The stress was going to make her spontaneously combust if she wasn't careful.

Despite the late hour, Brynn brewed herself a cup of Aneela's green tea to take the edge off. The caffeine was a much needed reprieve from the moment. _Ah, perfect_ . If Aneela was going to pull this stunt every day, then she was going to steal _all_ of her tea; a proverbial middle finger indeed!

In a moment of perfect timing, she was able to steep and consume her tea all before Dutch made her appearance. Of course, Dutch couldn’t precisely make a grand entrance. To enter _Kin Rit Enterprises_ one requires a keycard with at least level one access and have their face in the personnel database. Dutch may have been half way there, but she did not possess a keycard, so Brynn let her in with a relieved smile.

“Thank you, Ms. Yardeen, for coming. I’m beyond grateful,” Brynn motioned with her arm for her boss’s dopplegänger to enter. Her throat went dry as their eyes met, and she realized how she looked simultaneously so similar and so different from Aneela. Dutch was a near facsimile of her, yet the way she carried herself, her overwhelming presence, and zsfszfzdxbcbcncngngdcannotcomputethethirst. Brynn, with her brain sufficiently fried, still checked that the door had properly closed, and security had been restored to its normal state. 

Dutch did a tantalizing visual scan up and down this woman’s figure. She mentally noted her blonde hair, form-fitting professional attire, and nervous behavior. Brynn was terrible at hiding it, but Dutch found it quite… endearing. Suppressing a smirk, Dutch maintained her expression of determination, and said, “Show me Aneela’s office and I’ll rebuke her shit.”

She found herself flustered at Dutch’s self-confidence and conviction; not trusting herself to speak, she nodded silently and motioned toward the elevator. Aneela’s office was located on the tenth floor, which had a gorgeous view of D.C. below. Brynn had spent many breaks and pastimes enjoying that view. Aneela doesn’t have to hog _all_ of it. The ride up to Aneela’s office was silent but comfortable.

After a moment, which couldn’t have been more than fifteen seconds, Dutch was tucking a golden pin back into her hair, and the door swung open. The plan was now in action; Brynn watched Dutch saunter into Aneela’s office with her hands on her hips. “Yal-- _Dutch_ ?” Aneela blurted out, stuttering ever so slightly on the name, “What are you doing here? _How_ did you get in, anyway?”

"What, like it’s hard?” Scoffed Dutch with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. She approached towards Aneela’s desk before stopping a few feet in front of her. Dutch was _not_ playing around as she said, “Sorry to interrupt your _very important_ paperwork, sis, but we’re having an intervention. Right here, right now.”

“ _What?_ ” a noticeable frown filled Aneela’s face as she crossed her arms. Dutch was already approaching her, arms spread almost comically wide, like she’s trying to herd Aneela. Running about the room, Dutch finally caught her and began pushing her out the door. Brynn can barely suppress a chuckle by covering her mouth. The pair of twins squabled like chickens as Dutch forcefully--yet _lovingly_ \--pushed her out of her office, much to Aneela’s protest.

"I swear to _every_ _single_ _god_ , Dutch! I _will_ call security," a threat for sure, although Aneela would, most likely, not follow through with such a thing. She held onto the door frame in a feeble attempt to prevent being kicked out. Dutch gave Aneela a good shove, not enough to make her fall over, but to stumble completely out of her office, which was locked up tight not a second later. "I _have_ a key, you know? Let me get my coffee!" 

“You practically have caffeine running in your _veins_ , Aneela!” Dutch exclaimed, tossing out the cup which had a delicious matcha latte that Aneela had been purchasing regularly. Not before she drank the remaining contents in a single gulp, naturally. _Gods, this stuff must be stronger than rocket fuel!_ The ousted CEO grumbled angrily at Dutch. Aneela _exuded_ passive-aggressive and irritatingly tapped her foot during the long, silent elevator ride.

Brynn quickly ushered them through the front doors before quietly following behind. She sighed, pressing her back against the cool glass windows, _finally_! She felt exalted, and missed her bed terribly. Now there was no need to stay any later, she planned to leave as soon as humanly possible.

Dutch turned to shake her hand in courtesy, but Brynn countered with a warm hug. When she pulled away, “Thank you so much! Gods, I’m _finally_ going to get a full night’s sleep! It’s been _months_ ! _Months_!”

Dutch did not expect to be seized in a crushing hug by Brynn; she had a surprising amount of strength for her short stature. Disregarding the initial awkwardness, Dutch eventually wrapped her arms around Brynn in return. Wisps of blonde hair brushed against her face, and she inhaled the sweet scent of coconut shampoo. When they separated, Dutch could see her beaming smile and bright blue eyes. That wonderful sight was worth all the trouble from earlier, she concluded. 

Furthermore, Dutch was genuinely impressed by Brynn’s boldness and ingenuity. Daring to defy Aneela Kin Rit, CEO of _Kin Rit Enterprises_ , was no simple feat. She knew that Brynn had only good intentions for Aneela, and that made her glad. Brynn might be Aneela’s humble secretary, but Dutch could recognize something more special in her. _Hmm this girl, Brynn, she obviously got moxie… and she’s cute, too._

Concurrently, Aneela raised an immaculate eyebrow at their compassionate exchange. Despite not wanting to admit to any fault, she knew that her problematic habits were now affecting other people. As guilt gnawed at her, she turned away from Brynn and Dutch, and wordlessly sat in the passenger seat of her sister’s car. 

Dutch, meanwhile, was bidding farewell to Brynn with a salute and saucy wink. She began walking to her car, shouting, “Enjoy the rest of your night, Brynn! It’s been a pleasure taking out the trash for you!”

She shot her twin sister a scorching glare combined with her best scowl, but found it impossible to meet her gaze for more than a moment. Humiliation coursed through her--she concluded it was best to simply cross her arms and let Dutch take her home, no matter how much every fiber of her being was screaming at her to retaliate.

After that final comment, Dutch got back to the task at hand, and sat down in the driver's seat. The car rumbled to life and went off down the street, as it pulled out of the frontmost parking area. Aneela looked through the mirror to catch a glimpse of Brynn and the _Kin Rit Enterprises_ building, which had a gentle glow in the late midnight black.

Brynn, on the other hand, wistfully watched the car pull away and vanish into the D.C. metro. Her mind turned back to that wink--the phrase “butterflies in one's stomach” came to mind at this exotic feeling. Not wasting another minute, she clocked out of work, and quickly went home to sleep.

***

They drove on with a suffocating, stalemated silence. Aneela stared out the foggy window, making out the lackluster cityscape as they passed by, and felt embarrassed at how ludicrous this entire situation had gotten. She felt like a teenager who’d disappointed their parents, and was being driven home by _mom_. Aneela silently wished for a way to repel the tension which seemed to stifle any conversation. Not even the radio filled the silence in the dark cabin of the car, and every second seemed torturous. The outside world felt far away through the barrier of the car--bright lights from other cars, stoplights, and buildings filled the car in short bursts, which illuminated the dashboard and it’s metallic texture. 

Dutch was equally as pensive, her hands on the steering wheel and eyes glued on the road ahead. She was aware of the fatigue seeping into her bones as she willed herself to be alert. Oh, how she was longing to be in bed, sleeping soundly and blissfully. She really couldn’t understand why Aneela--or anybody--would choose to be awake instead of resting to recharge themselves. Dutch cautiously glanced at Aneela in her peripheral vision, evoking a powerful wave of compassion for her sister. They’ve wasted plenty of time sitting there without communicating, and Dutch was going to fix that.

“So… rough week at the office?” Spoke Dutch in a casual tone of small-talk. _Ripping off the bandage, at least we got that done._ “Running an industrial empire is never easy.”

There was a slight edge in her statement, and she raised an eyebrow pointedly at Aneela. Dutch loved Aneela, but she wasn’t afraid to be tough with her when necessary. Aneela would do the same for her if their roles were reversed. Persistent stubbornness was a genetic trait in their family, and a source of frequent conflicts between them. Dutch had continually warned Aneela not to get too attached to her work as CEO. _But did she listen to me… hells no, and now here we are!_

“A rough _few_ _weeks_ , being the center of a coup d'état does that to people,” it definitely did not help her sleep at night, that’s for sure, and firing Gander supporters was exceedingly hard. “And no, _heaven forbid_ it ever be _easy_. That would make this far less painful to go through. However, I _am_ curious about what’s been happening between you and my _assistant_ ,” she gave Dutch a sly, smug grin and it was clear she was having a lot of fun with some clever teasing.

Dutch’s spine instantly stretched upright at the mention of Brynn, but she kept her composure nonetheless. “Ohhh no, I’m _not_ letting you do _shit_ to avoid the subject,” declared Dutch matter-of-factly, and with zero tolerance for Aneela’s bullshit. “This is about _you_ and your utter lack of work-life balance, Aneela. It’s gotten to the point where _your_ secretary had to call _me_ in the middle of the night! From what I heard, you owe her a huge bloody raise!” 

Realizing that Dutch was truly angry with her, Aneela had deflated in her seat like a scolded child. Dutch, consequently, took pity on how burnt out Aneela seemed to be in that moment. She sadly observed Aneela’s slumping shoulders, her dejected countenance, and dark eye circles. That was the price she had to pay for success in a multi-million dollar corporation. Dutch absolutely hated seeing her sister in such a broken and unhappy state. Therefore, she was going to be gentler with Aneela and hopefully convince her to open up. 

The twins used to be very close when they were younger, in spite of their disagreements. Alas, certain circumstances had led them to embark on separate paths as adults. It seemed rather silly, when you consider the fact that they live in the same city. Now that they’ve been able to reconnect, Dutch would do anything for Aneela if she asked. Aneela always went above and beyond for _Kin Rit Enterprises_ , but she was betrayed by disloyal underlings anyway. She didn’t deserve to be trapped under all that stress and responsibility by herself.

Remorsefully, Dutch reached over to lay a hand on Aneela’s arm,“Hey, I just wanted to remind you that _you_ _matter_ , Aneela. To Brynn… to me… and that’s why we had to abduct you.” There was a playful gleam in her eyes as she said, “We didn’t want you to die while doing paperwork in your old age.”

“I _know_ , Yala,” she takes a moment to steady her breathing, not falling into the argumentative trap she normally would have if she hadn’t suddenly felt so exhausted herself, She finally looked into Dutch’s eyes and held a subdued, yet full expression of remorse, and gave a soft chuckle, “I _know_ . I feel _awful_ about what I put her through. But I… uhm, I’m glad you came to help. I know I’ve been, ah, distant, as of late.”

“Acknowledging you have a problem is the first step to recovery,” responded Dutch with a lopsided, reassuring smile.“I’m here with you because nobody should have to do it alone. That’s what _sisters_ are for, in case you’ve forgotten.”

To emphasize, she firmly punched Aneela on the arm as retribution. The two of them laughed at that, relishing in the light-hearted atmosphere of comradery. It was a welcomed change of pace from their prior confrontation and hostility.

Dutch’s mouth curved into a wider smirk as she got a brilliant idea. “Besides, _someon_ e has to prevent you from getting premature wrinkles,”she said teasingly before unleashing her secret weapon, “What would your _girlfriend_ , the Senator, say about your fading looks?”

To the untrained eye, it would have been slight, perhaps completely unnoticeable. Aneela felt her heart race, her cheeks fill with warmth, and her eyes dart so slightly away. Dutch did not fail to catch these subtle changes in her body language, but waited for her reply silently. “ I,um… Kendry...we?” Words failed Aneela for a moment, and she huffed in extreme annoyance. Words had _always_ been her weapon, a strategic tool which formed over many years debating pompous assholes. “I don’t know what we _are_ , exactly. We haven’t spoken for some time, and I haven’t the faintest clue how to broach such a discussion.”

“Back up, how is she _not_ your girlfriend yet? It was obvious to me when you had that talk with her at the hospital.” Dutch turned towards Aneela with a puzzled expression. It quickly vanished as she began waggling her eyebrows, adding, “Then I saw you going home with her afterwards. Fucking _hearts_ in your eyes, Neely!”

Aneela fought passionately to keep her composure, but as Dutch continuously reminded her of the Senator, inevitably her thoughts drifted to that particular woman. To their battle against the Economic Unification Bill, the mutiny which nearly cost her career, the night they had spent together so long ago… “I am… regretful over my apparent ineptitude at any sort of courtship. I do _want_ to pursue a relationship with her, and yet I let my job willingly interfere with it. I feel apprehensive about speaking to her again, especially after so long without speaking to her. And you’re right… it, uh, felt _official_ , but...” Aneela sighed and simply trailed off, lost in thought.

Her relationship with the Senator has always been complicated, under stressful circumstances, and their fair share of anxieties. Aneela has never been personable; not necessarily a character flaw, but it worked against her this time. Her mind thought back to a month ago after the temporary death of the Economic Unification Bill, their heart-to-heart where they'd laid the foundation for their relationship, how she hurriedly taken Delle Seyah home, and how she fretted over her for _two whole days_ . While Delle Seyah had complained that she could do these things herself, Aneela took the time to make her meals, clean up her terribly messy desk space, and let the Senator heal for the next few days. But Aneela never had much in the way of positive feelings--to be told she was loved and she was worthy--and could never handle her love for the Senator in a healthy way. Throughout her life, she'd been told to compress and disguise her feelings in shields and traps, and to never let herself _trust_. Yet after meeting the Senator, it had irrevocably changed her in so many ways. Nonetheless, her unhealthy practices were preventing her from moving forward, and her heart wanted nothing more. There was a suffocating constriction in her chest at how she had treated Kendry and she silently vowed to make things right.

“You’re telling me that you _ghosted_ a Senator? Gods, Neely, you’re so shit at this!” Exclaimed Dutch, thoroughly astonished by her sister’s predicament. She immediately recognized there was one logical solution, “That’s it, you are _definitely_ taking her on a date tomorrow! Flowers, dancing, candlelight dinner...the whole shebang! Last chance to win the girl before you lose her… _permanently.”_ The force of Dutch’s ultimatum to Aneela resonated in the air between them.

Dating and romance were foreign concepts to Aneela when she’s already married to _Kin Rit Enterprises._ No doubt she could attract a horde of adoring women by merely snapping her fingers. Aneela Kin Rit _is_ the total package: sexy, brilliant, enigmatic, assertive, and prosperous. That said, Aneela herself was _not_ the type that can easily be seduced. Then Delle Seyah Kendry waltzes in and did exactly the impossible. 

Dutch remembered when Aneela had first brought up the Senator who piqued her interest. It was a modern day fairytale, how they met in a bar, danced, and chatted over drinks. Shortly after that, Aneela and Delle Seyah had become allies to destroy the corrupt Economic Unification Bill. Delle Seyah ultimately fainted during her 30 hour filibuster, and Aneela dropped everything to go be with her. Witnessing their reunion at the hospital, Dutch was inwardly cheering for them to seize the opportunity. 

Dutch wasn’t _blind_ , she had noticed how Delle Seyah’s influence was transforming Aneela into a better person.The radiant glow around Aneela, for example, and a spring in her stride wherever she went. Dutch was also amused by the happy smile Aneela often wore while daydreaming about Delle Seyah. Aneela thought that her walls were impenetrable, but they crumbled into dust at Delle Seyah’s feet. Her vulnerable heart and soul have been exposed to Delle Seyah, who cherished them with utmost care. Such a pure, devoted, and trusting Love as this is extremely rare to find. What a lousy sister Dutch would be if she didn’t encourage Aneela to fight for hers.

The gears in her head had already begun to turn, mapping out their date in relative detail, but the gentle hum of anxiety about a particular phone call ate away at her. Aneela quickly responded, "You're right, my inaction has caused a whole host of problems. To go from… _physical_ partners… to treating her as a complete stranger was offensive on my part. But I _will_ fix this. I _can't_ lose her permanently, Yala."

“You _won’t_ , Aneela, because I have faith in you,” proclaimed Dutch resolutely, which served as a great comfort for Aneela. The sisters shared affectionate smiles, before descending into peaceful silence. Strangely enough, Dutch could not seem to eject the Senator from her mind. Aneela was utterly enthralled by this woman, and Dutch’s own encounter with her had been quite… _memorable._ After a bit of mental debating, she began to test the waters,“Hey, sis, can I ask you a question?

"Sure," she said slowly, not taking her eyes off Dutch the entire time. _Oh gods, if she asks me something embarrassing_...

Dutch met Aneela’s gaze with curiosity as she inquired,“Be honest, _what_ is it about Delle Seyah that you like? I mean, physically… yeah, she’s hot.” Prickling heat abruptly spread across Dutch’s skin, causing her to squirm. “And I, uh, didn’t _completely_ … hate that kiss…"

 _Abort mission, shutting the fuck up now!_ Dutch had to basically swallow her tongue before she incriminated herself any further. She wanted to hear from Aneela, why she chose _Delle Seyah_ instead of anyone else on earth.

Aneela's brain had to be completely rebooted, which resulted in her having a look of absolute bewilderment. Dutch hadn't just shoved her foot in her mouth, she fucking _ate it_ . Aneela spent over ten seconds formulating some sort of reply--which was perhaps a record for the slowest possible response she'd _ever_ done--and rubbed her forehead with an overflowing amount of irritation. _Well, at least_ I _wasn't the one who got embarrassed._

" _What_ is it about Delle Seyah I like?" She parroted, _how the hells do I respond to the fact she enjoyed kissing my technically unofficial girlfriend; is the Kin Rit family cursed or something_ ?! "Well, for starters, I'd like her without my sister's tongue down her throat!" Aneela said, jealousy tinging her subtle smirk, "Then again, she _did_ think it was me, so maybe I should be flattered. She happened to tell me I'm the _superior_ kisser, by the way. _And_ my eyes are prettier. But back to the question at hand: there are many things I like about her. We both were able to find companionship in each other, to discuss and make premeditated moves on a grand, international scale, and bring about a battle across the legislature. We bonded through it. We both carried ourselves in isolation, to seal ourselves off from the rest of the world, and let our hearts shrivel and grow bitter, cynical. It's something so complex, finding the right words feels impossible. However, yes, her physical appearance is… _quite_ aesthetically pleasing." 

Dutch felt as if she accidentally opened Pandora’s Box by probing into this topic. _Damn,_ **_that_** _backfired spectacularly on my ass!_ Furthermore, she was dangerously close to kicking Aneela out of her car in retaliation. Aneela’s hasty oversight had led to Delle Seyah snogging Dutch in an episode of mistaken identity. It was _totally_ unfair how Aneela could eternally torment Dutch with that mortifying memory.

“Whoa, it was actually the opposite, because _your girlfriend_ couldn’t keep her tongue to herself! I was just minding my own business when _she_ came onto me, anxious and horny! That’s what I get for having the same bloody face as Aneela Kin Rit!” Retorted a visibly outraged Dutch in defense of her honor. Though, she then softened into earnest pride while saying,“Regardless of that… _incident_ … you sound _seriously_ smitten with her, Aneela. Your happiness is important to me, and I’m glad that you found it with Delle Seyah. I bet you two will have a _fantastic_ blast in the city!”

Delle Seyah, the Senator, clearly had an abundance in common with Aneela the CEO. They’re both women at the height of their power, incredibly ambitious, sharp-witted, and influential. Underneath all that, they’re only humans with fears and insecurities that they confide in each other. Delle Seyah understood Aneela on a deeply spiritual level, fulfilling every single criteria as her ideal partner. She was the light that Aneela followed to emerge from years of darkness and solitude. Based on the evidence, Dutch could confidently believe that Aneela and Delle Seyah are the _perfect match_. Together, they’ll be an unstoppable duo, conquering the world in a blaze of glory.

"I _am_ smitten, as juvenile as it sounds," Aneela smiled, Dutch had accepted who she loved, and it gave her a warm, soft feeling. "I _can't_ wait to take her across the city on a date. I do hope she accepts my invitation, of course."

“She breaks your heart… I’ll break her bones.” Dutch said, her jovial humor instantly replaced with steely determination. Dutch knew that Aneela could protect herself, but it was still her sacred duty to offer sisterly support. Nothing _improper_ , as she was mostly exaggerating about doing bodily harm to the Senator. _Or maybe I’m not..._

"You will _not_ , Yalena," Aneela rolled her eyes, yet she found herself secretly happy her sister would go to such lengths for her. "Now, come on inside. I'm not having you drive home in this state, and you can always have a place on my couch," of course, Aneela would _never_ tell what had transpired there between herself and Kendry, "Besides, I've got some planning to do, and some people to bribe."

***

Dutch immediately took to the couch, where she unceremoniously collapsed onto it, and pulled one of the few small pillows up to her chest. Unfortunately, Aneela flicked on the lights, which were unforgiving LEDs, which made Dutch groan as they came on. Aneela rummaged through one of the small storage closets in her room, and pulled out extra blankets for Dutch. Not only did she want to be a good host, as what had been ingrained in her as a child, but her sister was simply exhausted and needed to be tended to.

A small smile crossed her face as she found her fast asleep, and she quickly dimmed the lights. The blanket wasn't the most visually appealing piece Aneela owned, but the point wasn't for beauty, but functionality, and she would be damned before she had a blanket which couldn't keep its occupant warm.

She tucked in her sister, who had easily slipped into a heavy slumber, and fluffed one of the pillows for her. Perhaps she'd replace the _harsh_ LED lights with something easier on the eye as well. Looking down at her doppelganger--slack jawed, a bit of drool dribbling down her chin, and an adorable snoring--Aneela felt an unusual contented warmth, something she hadn't felt in a long time. 

Finally, she went into her private study, which had collected a thin layer of dust in her absence. The thought of cleaning the place came quickly, but she knew it would just be procrastination to the inevitable. There were more pressing things that needed to be done, but she still felt the cold claws of apprehension kneed at her. But Kendry was _worth_ it!

Aneela turned to a small, frosted bottle of alcohol, and poured herself a small glass. Just enough to prevent her nerves from getting the best of her, but not so much as to make an utter fool of herself. Yet the plague of doubts still swirled about her; how long it had been since she'd made any contact with the Senator? Had this made the Senator form incorrect judgement of her character? What if she had damaged their connection; the spark extinguished, so to speak. Yet the warmth of alcohol spread through her gut and she took a few deep breaths. She finally felt ready to face this, no matter the treacherous anxieties.

She palmed her phone, and stared at the foreboding name in her contact list. The weight of the call began to finally set on her shoulders, as her finger hovered over the green call button. Hesitation gripping her tightly, she simply stared, unsure of how to proceed. Putting her phone back to sleep for a moment, she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her slightly unkempt hair. Her eyelids twitched as she tried to process the immense stress on her to do this. The contact photo had been taken at Kendry’s home, where the Senator had comfortably rested her head against Aneela's shoulder. Aneela’s unbridled and tender _love_ for this woman had been captured in naked clarity. Her heart palpitated as she scrolled through the photo set, bolstering of confidence and determination, but at the cost of bittersweet longing for those days. She returned to her contacts and finally dialed the number. It rang twice before a tired voice through the other line spoke up.

***

Elsewhere within the city, Senator Delle Seyah Kendry had fallen asleep at her desk. Four hours of laying her head upon her folded arms in sheer exhaustion. Surrounded by a sprawling sea of banal paperwork and documents. There were remnants of her dinner, a half empty mug of cold coffee and stir fry vegetables. This was not uncommon, considering how rigorous and difficult her job can be. _Especially_ in the past several weeks after her sensational coup of resistance. 

All hells has broken loose in the Senate and the House. Postponing the vote for the Economic Unification Bill had plunged them into chaos and civil war. Factions were formed, effectively dividing those who either favor or oppose the legislation. Both sides argued and clashed furiously in assemblies that generally went nowhere. Delle Seyah certainly didn’t shy away from the fray, attacking her enemies with razor sharp logic. They were literally stuck in a perpetual stalemate without any sign of progress. Long-term gridlock can tremendously weaken the government, and must be resolved as soon as possible.

Delle Seyah’s intense filibuster had succeeded in halting the bill for awhile. It was entirely worth the leg cramps, sore throat, and fainting at the end. She was proud of herself, watching the full-length video of her speech on YouTube. Her grand accomplishment was applauded throughout the nation, elevating Delle Seyah to a legendary status. Additionally, she had gained numerous allies who were impressed with her passionate performance. Delle Seyah was truly grateful to have like-minded colleagues standing with her on this campaign. That doesn’t mean she had forgotten the brilliant and illustrious CEO who helped her from the beginning.

Meeting Aneela Kin Rit in a bar had been unexpectedly magical for Delle Seyah. Aneela was a goddess walking among mere mortals with divine grace and radiance. Delle could not resist being lured in by her charms, beauty, and wit. Their chemistry was absolutely _electric_ and a mutual attraction was ignited. The experience clung to Delle, convincing her that she could trust the CEO. That’s why she immediately sought Aneela’s aid when the monstrous economic bill crashed into Congress. Eyes blazing, Aneela had firmly held her hand and promised to fight beside her.

Delle Seyah pushing Aneela onto her couch had launched a night of amazing, unforgettable ecstasy. Waking up in Aneela’s strong arms, Delle knew that her feelings went _deeper_ than physical desire. Aneela was fueling Delle Seyah with courage and energy during her prolonged filibuster. Waiting in the hospital would’ve been torturous if Aneela wasn’t there to brighten her mood. The dice were rolled and confessions were uttered, opening new doors to love for them. It was surprising to Delle Seyah when Aneela had insisted on accompanying her home. Though, she couldn’t object to two wonderful days of being lovingly pampered by Aneela.

Social mingling was practically nonexistent for Delle Seyah, who prioritized her independence and career. Yes, there were a few casual hookups when she was younger, but that’s about it. She couldn’t _click_ with people, because they failed to satisfy her peculiarly high standards. She preferred to be distant, occupying her own space, and relying solely on herself. Then Aneela Kin Rit entered her life as a breeze of fresh air.

Delle Seyah _despised_ being vulnerable, fortifying herself with armor and an icy exterior. Aneela was a living flame, melting them away with the warmth of her kindness and sincerity. She wanted to be closer with Aneela, sharing her dreams, secrets, and flaws. Aneela was the only person she could depend on for such a solid bond of intimacy. Equilibrium was the key, as they were united by their similarities and complementary in their differences. Delle Seyah and Aneela have already been through a lot of tough shit together. Rising as one, they’ll continue to persevere and destroy everything that’s thrown at them.

The sound of Delle Seyah’s phone suddenly ringing had disturbed her peaceful slumber. Groaning in displeasure, she begrudgingly raised her head and cursed whoever was responsible for this _atrocity._ The Senator yawned while rubbing a palm against her weary face. Eyebrows furrowed, she then picked up her phone to check the caller ID. Her eyes went wide and her heart stopped when she saw the name. **_Aneela_** _is calling me… thirty minutes after midnight?_

Aneela had not spoken to Delle Seyah in many weeks, which seemed rather odd. It was as if she had completely vanished without a trace… just _gone._ The rational part of Delle Seyah knew that Aneela must be very busy working at _Kin Rit Enterprises._ Yet, she still worried profusely, because Aneela was so precious to her. What if something bad happened to her, Delle Seyah wouldn’t be able to bear it. She prayed to the gods for Aneela to be safe and alive, wherever she was. Indeed, she missed Aneela dreadfully and was aching for her presence every day. 

Now, as if by a miracle, Aneela was actually calling her. Not willing to waste another second, she quickly pressed the button to answer, “Um, hello… Aneela?”

There was an… _inelegant_ pause, anxiety thrumming through her as she anticipated Kendry’s response, and Aneela stumbled over her first words, “Kendry… hello! I’m so glad you answered! I’ve been terribly anxious about this call. I feel so _ashamed_ , how I let the… _situation_ , control me so. For so long, shutting down and hiding my feelings, _everything_ … it was an unhealthy coping mechanism. I let everything that had been built crumble to dust around me. And I neglected _you_ . You’re one of the most important people in my life, and how I treated you was terrible, and I have zero excuse for it. I know you’re probably wondering why I’m calling you… so late at, uh, night… and after disappearing for a month with no explanation. Well, I would like to invite you out tomorrow, to apologize… _if_ you’re available, of course. I want to show you what you mean to me, and I don’t want to _ever_ screw up like this again.”

Sitting there in stunned silence, Delle Seyah questioned whether she had heard Aneela correctly. _Am I dreaming, did she really ask me on a date?_ She concluded that it wasn’t a trick after noting the heartfelt and genuine remorse in Aneela’s voice. A whole Sunday to do whatever they want together in Washington DC;Visions of all the possibilities flashed through her mind, and she felt exhilarated. Nothing could be more marvelous and heavenly than a romantic outing with Aneela Kin Rit. 

Nevertheless, going on their first date is an incredibly huge step on this journey. Delle Seyah loved Aneela beyond a doubt, and will be ready for whatever happens tomorrow. Her decision was easy, and she breathed deeply before replying to Aneela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, we're back again! This chapter is basically our baby, after 9 long months of labor! So happy to finally be done with it!
> 
> The gist is simple, Aneela and Delle going on their first date together;Hopelessly clueless and sappy, but it's cute! Highly recommend that you read part 1 of this series, if you haven't yet. Then everything here would make more sense lol.
> 
> Enjoy the show, and please tell us how we're doing! No promises that the next chapter will be faster than 9 months lol.

**June 9**

Her alarm was blaring **8 AM** when Delle Seyah woke up on Sunday morning. She immediately sprung out of bed, brimming with sheer energy and purpose. Then she hopped into the shower, methodically washing herself with lavender soap and shampoo. Breakfast was consumed afterward, consisting of espresso coffee, an omelette, and buttery croissants. Delle Seyah had plenty of fuel for rushing around her room with a million things to do. She _must_ be thoroughly prepared, because she’s going to do something that’s utterly unbelievable.

_So..._

_I’m going on a_ **_date_ ** _..._

 _With_ **_Aneela Kin Rit_ ** _..._

_And it will be lovely..._

_I can do this!_

Aneela reciprocating her romantic feelings at the hospital had seemed too good to be true. That was Delle Seyah’s biggest fear, when the CEO suddenly disappeared for a whole month. She was surprised and relieved when Aneela called her last night to explain everything. Her guilt was evident as she apologized profusely, though there was _nothing_ to forgive. Delle nearly cried tears of joy when Aneela proposed to take her on a date. How could she possibly refuse such a kind, and attractive invitation?

Delle Seyah was absolutely _sick and tired_ of the political turmoil within Congress. Meetings turned into warzones, as everyone seemed more focused on _fighting_ than actually fixing the problem. The repulsive economic bill was temporarily defeated, but there was still a lot to be done. Delle barely got any rest, and the stress was going to be the death of her. She _definitely_ deserved the 24 hours to relax and forget about her work.

Despite her usually cool demeanor, Delle felt a nervous churning in her stomach. Truthfully, modern rituals of courtship had never been a forte for the Senator. She was unaccustomed to this, spending time with someone and getting to know their soul. Delle Seyah preferred to observe people from afar, with a knack for reading them like open books. Aneela, however, was a mystery she _couldn’t_ solve while getting pulled in by her alluring gravity. She eagerly wanted to unlock every facet of Aneela, this unique, beautiful, and magnificent creature. Delle Seyah really hoped that she won’t do anything to jeopardize this opportunity with Aneela.

Greater than Delle Seyah’s anxiety, was her excitement at being with Aneela again. Oh, how she sorely missed her voice, her smile, her eyes, her embrace, her kisses. Just the mere thought of Aneela was intoxicating, as if she’s been craving a drug. She had the memories of dancing, talking, lovemaking...but they weren’t enough. Delle will not be satisfied until she could see, hear, smell, and touch Aneela in the flesh. Therefore, their reunion was going to be a tremendously wonderful and glorious event. After suffering for an eternity without her beloved, Delle intended to savor each second that they share.

Washington DC was a large city with many interesting aspects to explore. They’ll have free reign to go wherever, and do whatever they want. She wondered if Aneela already had a specific destination, or activity in mind. Delle Seyah had total faith in Aneela’s plans, and would gladly follow her throughout this trip. She could imagine it now; walking hand-in-hand, flirtatious banter, local hotspots, sumptuous dining, new incredible experiences. The best part was simply being together as they bond and strengthen their relationship. No doubt this was going to be a special day full of fun, laughter, and romance.

Delle Seyah stood in front of a tall mirror, carefully examining her appearance.

If she wanted to impress Aneela, then she had to dress appropriately. From her closet, she chose an immaculate navy blue silken shirt. It was designed in a traditional Vietnamese style with short sleeves. Decorated with intricate embroidery of flowers and dragons, shimmering gold and silver. She paired that with a knee-length, dark violet skirt. The fabric hugged her slender figure, outlining her various curves.

On her feet, she wore medium-height black heels that were chic, yet comfortable. Spindles of ebony hair was falling from a partial updo after weeks of constraint. She accessorized with several pieces of tasteful jewelry, which were gold and amethyst. They were precious family heirlooms that she inherited from her mother after she passed away. Her moderate makeup was flawlessly applied with some mascara, and blush on her cheeks. Finally, the most notable feature on this masterpiece were her ruby red lips.

_Hmm. This should be sufficient for our excursion today._

Content, Delle Seyah proceeded to brush off the wrinkles on her outfit.

Her phone chimed with a notification, and she went to pick it up.

 **|| [8:45 am] Aneela:** _Good morning, Kendry, I hope I haven't woken you too early. The day's beautiful, and I simply can't wait any longer to share it with you._ **||**

Delle Seyah couldn’t contain her smile, and her heart soared as she read the text. It was only with Aneela that she became a hopelessly lovestruck teenager. She felt real _butterflies_ while quickly typing a response to Aneela.

***

Aneela's morning had felt similarly animated and warm. A decent night's rest truly does wonders to the body, she found. Pressing one hand against her neck, she bent her neck until it cracked, and the pressure eased. Her mind was already formulating future events and how she most hoped they'd play out--although fantasies rarely compared to the real thing.

She showered in the bathroom directly next to her own, which her bedroom also connected to on the joining wall. Using her collection of fancy soaps--her favorite being rosewater oat soap she recently acquired--the CEO prepared for her day. And it truly was _hers_ , as well as Kendry's; she didn't owe anyone else her time this fine day, as she was going to make the best use of it.

The Sunday in mention was set to have a bright blue sky with the occasional lone cloud, the most sublime temperature, and a meandering, soft breeze. According to her daily forecaster, the roads would have light traffic throughout the day. Everything seemed to fall perfectly into place, and Aneela found herself relieved, she was finally in the good graces of whatever higher power thought she could finally use a day off.

This semblance of control gave her dire relief after her freefall during the most terrifying days of her life. Glancing down from her perch on the second floor of the loft, she saw Dutch wake. The hungover woman gave her a half-hearted wave before making a mad dash to the bathroom to both retch and find that pesky bottle of Advil. Despite her annoyance at her sister’s… _choices_ , she opened the bottle of Advil for her and fetched a glassful of water.

Her choice of clothing lay neatly folded upon her bed and exposed to her open wardrobe. A cool, ivory vest, which exposed her arms enticingly; a strong leather belt; a similar ivory skirt; grey trousers made of a breathable mesh fabric; fashionable undergarments that she hoped would make Delle Seyah blush furiously. Her boots resided in the long antechamber below the coat hooks.

She dressed quickly, spending a moment before the mirror to apply make-up which would accentuate her facial features, before returning downstairs to the living room. There was a mess of blankets and pillows still required tending to, no surprise there. Then, she prepared a simple yet energizing breakfast for the new day, and such a meal’s importance could not be understated. Toast with a healthy amount of avocado spread and a dash of black pepper, and a basic sparkling lime drink through a carbonation machine

Her thoughts drifted to the affluent Senator as her mind slipped into autopilot. Such thoughts did not just spark thoughts of lust, but of emotional, tender care of one another. Retrieving her phone from it’s charging pad, she quickly pulled up her contact and practically _ogled_ her--despite the gaudy, boorish, and almost humiliating nature of such a word to begin with; Aneela would rather _not_ use. Nonetheless, she looked over the picture, and a sentimental, compassionate smile graced her lips. It was a rare, beautiful thing in that private moment, and concluded far too quickly. Yet memories of such a person is merely a poor imitation of reality, and Aneela coveted Delle Seyah, not the memory of such a person.

She opened her messaging app and nervously stared at it. Their photo hung above their previous messages--their last correspondence had been sent over a month ago, in which they discussed the Senator’s treatment plan, and made her guilt resurface as she thought about the time within their relationship which had been wasted--but she stiffened her resolve nonetheless. Without spending another second anxiously worrying about her message, she sent it. There was no turning back now.

The waiting game was upon her, and she nervously paced about her kitchen. Aneela knew the Senator’s enthusiastic agreement to go out today was an important confirmation, but she could still _back out_. Even though this scenario seemed unlikely, Aneela internally fretted over it. She took a sip of her drink, and nearly choked when her phone buzzed with a new notification: a message from Delle Seyah! She fumbled with her phone to see what she’d responded with, and was already formulating a whole host of potential responses in her head.

 **|| [8:48 am] Kendry:** _Good morning, Aneela. Waking up is completely worth it if you’re texting me. I agree, the day is beautiful...but I’d rather be looking at you. See you soon, with love._ **||**

Aneela gasped softly at the Senator’s message. Her heart thudded at a quickening pace within her ribcage, and she felt the heat of blush crawl up her cheeks. She was usually masterful in controlling her features and emotions, but Delle Seyah was _genuine_ . Throughout her career, she’s had to _schmooze_ people, business associates, and powerful politicians, but that was purely a formality for the job she loved. All the pretense of emotion, interest, and attention, but lacking _anything_ genuine. But with Delle Seyah, it played havoc with her heart, and she knew what she felt was real, unadulterated love. She crooned happily, her heart jumping at the Senator’s last words.

She went upstairs to look at her reflection and double-check her outfit. The CEO looked for anything which could detract from her looks, but came up with nothing but a few wrinkles, which she brushed out.

Dutch left the bathroom with a slightly clearer complexion, reduced headache, and an empty stomach. She crept silently up the loft stairs, and peeked into her sister’s room, who eyed her outfit with uncertainty.

Suddenly, Aneela’s concentration was broken by an acute, elated whistle from behind.

“Daaaamn, Aneela, you look _hot_ ! Really, you’re on fire,” exclaimed Dutch in astonishment, her gaze fixed on Aneela. “ _Damn_ . I bet _someone_ is going to melt when she sees you.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Adrenaline shoots through her as she nearly jumped out of her skin, completely oblivious to the world outside her thoughts. Annoyed, she balled up a shirt and threw it at her sister, "Ever heard of _knocking_ , Yala!”

Dutch simply laughed and caught the shirt that was flung at her. Striding into Aneela’s room, she then sat down on the edge of her bed. She continued to blatantly admire Aneela’s attire from head to toe.

“What, is it rude to compliment my _gorgeous_ sister?” Said Dutch with a cheeky wink of approval.

Delle Seyah is going to _lose_ her freaking mind...which was the goal. Dutch could never say that her sister didn’t have an impeccable sense of style. Outward appearances was very vital to Aneela in her line of work. Her closet was full of the finest fashion, from tailored suits to fancy gowns. Indeed, she’ll be ready to reflect her wealth and status for any occasion. Dutch, personally, preferred to kick ass in her durable leather and jeans.

Dutch was aware of a peculiar, restless energy emanating from Aneela.

“You seem pretty....jumpy this morning,” remarked Dutch in a subtly questioning tone. 

Wow...Aneela’s _first date_ after living on this Earth for _35 years_! This was the result of Dutch forcefully dragging the CEO out of her office. Today, instead of boring paperwork and responsibilities, she’ll be hitting the city with Delle Seyah. It was an exceedingly thrilling affair that will affect the course of their relationship. Dutch couldn’t tell if Aneela was going to burst with excitement, or vomit.

"I guess I _have_ been in my head all morning," Aneela replied carefully, but still revealing a bit of her inner monologue, "My thoughts have been consumed by the random unpredictability of the day. Guilt, even though this is my one chance to fix things, plagues me. Yet I'm _excited_ to see her, and my fears don't outweigh that. I'm...a bit of a mess, as you can see."

 _My poor, dear sister-- she definitely got it_ ** _bad_** _for Delle Seyah Kendry._ Fighting against Gander and the Board was a cakewalk compared to this. A single misstep could be the difference between success and heartbreak for Aneela. Dutch had been in her position before, and understood her swarming doubts. It reminded her of when they were younger, tackling through their problems together. 

_“Noooo!_ You, a mess? Could’ve fucking fooled me,” replied Dutch, who’s clearly amused by teasing her sister. That earned her an irritated glare from Aneela.“It’s cute how flustered and anxious you are, Neely. Come, let’s talk about it...sister-to-sister.”

She sincerely patted the spot beside her as an invitation.

Aneela took place by her sister on the bed, and she suddenly felt a bout of self-consciousness. She pressed her hands together and stared at the floor: too nervous to look Dutch in the eyes. “Thank you, Yala. It… It means a lot, to hear that coming from you.”

A short, uncomfortable silence fills the room, and Aneela thinks of something-- _anything_ \--to alleviate it. “I guess… I… emotions are exceedingly difficult to quantify, to break down and explain such an abstract portion of biology…” she sighs a moment, hands folding together nervously, and surprisingly she mentions, “She messaged me, you know? It made my heart… _soar,_ as over-sentimental as it sounds.”

“Aww, she texted you! That’s a _good_ sign, Neely.” Dutch smiled and touched Aneela’s knee in a reassuring gesture.“Besides, there’s nothing wrong with being over-sentimental. It just means you’re happy with her.”

Dutch had always been the popular, carefree butterfly to Aneela’s reclusive lone wolf. She wore a mask of politeness at social events, generally unimpressed by the people she encountered. Leading a major industry, Aneela became increasingly cold and cynical in matters of love. Then a fateful meeting with Delle Seyah had totally altered her entire perspective. Unlike anybody else before, Aneela was instantly intrigued by the Senator at first sight. The enchanting week they spent together had taught her how to truly trust and connect. Thus, Aneela was the absolutely _best_ version of herself whenever she’s with Delle Seyah. 

Delle Seyah Kendry was preceded by her reputation as a ruthless, cunning, and ambitious politician. Dutch was highly delighted by Aneela’s testimony of the Senator stumbling around in a bar. Despite her initial assumptions, Delle Seyah seemed to genuinely adore and care about Aneela. It was significant, how she asked Aneela for help with the dangerous Economic Unification Bill. The ensuing battle had brought them closer, sharing similar beliefs, values, and desires. Though Dutch hate to admit it...Delle Seyah’s superlative _kissing_ skills didn’t hurt, either. Delle Seyah had proven herself to be an honest equal, who’s worthy of winning Aneela’s heart.

Dutch was getting worried that Aneela will be stuck alone until her death. She deserves someone who will heal her scars, vanquish her demons, and raise her spirits. Thank gods, Delle Seyah came into the picture, because they’re literally _soulmates_ in Dutch’s verdict. 

Kendry was a warm, caring, and chaotic force in Aneela's life. The Senator meant the world to her, made her heart flutter, made her hot under her clothes, and showed unwavering affection. She wouldn't change that for the world, and felt now more confident for the coming day ahead.

"Of course. You're right, Yala," she replied with a hint of reservation, and checked the time. "I'll be leaving soon to pick her up. It'll be… quite a surprise for her.”

“Well, then, I won’t keep you away from her any longer,” said Dutch, before reaching to fondly embrace Aneela. “Have fun and go get’er, tiger. I’m looking forward to being the Best Woman at your wedding!” 

Delle Seyah should consider herself to be an extremely lucky woman. When something is really important to Aneela, she’s going to put 1000% of effort into it. For once, _love_ was the top priority above her career and the company. Aneela must have a grand master plan for wooing Delle Seyah, and rekindling their flame. They could go anywhere for an adventure with plenty of magic, romance, and glamour. Dutch was so _proud_ , she could already hear bells ringing in the future.

"Only if _I'm_ the Best Woman at yours and Brynn's," Aneela teased with an affectionate, although slightly evil smirk.

Dutch deserved a little _harmless_ torment at least! Especially after kicking her out of her office. Oh, and _kissing_ Delle Seyah doesn’t help her case either. Even so, she appreciated her sister beyond description, and would do _anything_ for her.

That statement caused Dutch to suddenly pull back, her eyes narrowing at Aneela.

_Ohhh no...did she just say…?!_

Memories of the previous night were flooding into Dutch’s mind; a mysterious phone call, rushing to _Kin Rit Enterprises,_ a beautiful angel with blonde hair and blue eyes. Aneela’s secretary, Brynn, had been an unexpected… yet delightful treat for Dutch. Orchestrating that stunt to send her workaholic boss home was hugely _badass_! It’s actually been a while since she dabbled in the dating scene. Dutch won’t deny her attraction to Brynn, who seemed like an interesting person. 

Alas, Aneela could see straight through her, and was unbearably _smug_ about it.

“Get the fuck out of here, Aneela,” exclaimed an obviously ruffled Dutch. She shoved Aneela in mock disgust for emphasis. “Your precious _Kendry_ is waiting for you!”

" _Alright, alright_ !" Aneela huffed, waving Dutch off, and _finally_ leaving. "I _do_ need to leave. Aneela Kin Rit is _never_ late. Thank you for letting me borrow your bike, by the way."

Confused, Dutch shot up and began following her,“Wha--I don’t remember you bloody asking!”

“Don’t worry about your bike,” Aneela waved off her sister’s worries, “It’ll survive this date, _and_ you’ll have it to impress Brynn!”

Aneela snuck off to Dutch's garage, picked the lock, and stole her motorcycle in one quick swoop. Two helmets sat on the shelf parallel to the vehicle, and she took those as well. One was matte black with a few scuffs, and the other was grey with white lining the edges. The motorcycle itself was expensive, painted a rich sapphire, and exported from the Land of the Rising Sun. It also cost quite the pretty penny, with Dutch putting down nearly twenty grand on that beauty. The _Gold Wing Valkyrie_ was quite the machine.

Using her bioprint and face, she was able to take out Dutch’s vehicle with no issue. No doubt it would impress Delle Seyah. Perhaps she should actually purchase her own, rather than resort to _thievery_. Besides, she had little incentive to steal, the Kin Rit clan was already extravagantly rich.

She took off down the street, easily guiding the machine into the right lane, and felt her muscles lazily remember how such a construct operated. It had been quite some time since she’d driven Dutch’s motorcycle--she’d admit that she still wasn’t _perfect_ \--but it was all coming back to her now.

Aneela swiftly circumnavigated the clogged D.C. traffic with both speed and efficiency. Unfortunately, Lucy was not built into the motorcycle, so she was forced to rely on memory alone. Thankfully, such a task didn’t require much thought, as she slowly recounted where to turn. The small clock on her wrist informed her she would be exactly on time.

Soon enough, it was nine-thirty, and the warm breeze slowed to a slight wisp as she came to a stop outside the Senator’s home. She quickly typed out a message and sent it to Kendry.

***

 **|| [9:30 am] Aneela:** _I’m running late, sorry! I’ll be there soon._ **||**

Delle Seyah grinned excitedly when her phone received another text from Aneela. However, her brows became knitted in concern as she read the message. She couldn’t blame Aneela for being tardy, because she must have a valid reason. Whatever it might be, she just hoped that Aneela was safe and okay. Delle then wrote a reply before sending it to Aneela.

 **|| [9:35 am] Kendry:** _That’s alright, darling. I’m leaving now to meet you at our rendezvous point._ **||**

First, she had to finish spraying on the fragrance of her favorite perfume. A final inspection in the mirror and her lips quirked with self-satisfaction. Lastly, she promptly gathered her purse, keys, and white coat before exiting her bedroom.

Delle briskly walked through the winding hallways of the Kendry family’s mansion. It was a massive property containing three stories, and approximately twenty rooms. Standing as a symbol of the Kendry’s vast wealth, power, and noble heritage. The elaborate architecture, sophisticated decor, assets of prosperity, it all belonged solely to Delle. Constantly surrounded by luxury and splendor, but she’s living with ghosts. 

There was a broad, magnificent staircase that led down to the main foyer. Delle Seyah paused at the top of it, getting swept into a flashback. She returned to a month ago, when Aneela accompanied her home from the hospital. They had entered the mansion and Aneela seemed wary of the stairs. Suddenly, before Delle could react, Aneela scooped her up and began carrying her bridal-style. There _might_ have been a rather embarrassing yelp of surprise from the Senator.

 _“This is ridiculous! I’m not a fragile doll that needs to be_ **_coddled._ ** _”_

_“So stubborn...have you learned nothing from your fainting spell? Worry not, and let me do this for you.”_

Delle’s protests were half-hearted as she practically melted in Aneela’s strong arms. At Aneela’s behest, she changed into her pajamas and was confined to bed rest. Aneela provided her with meals of rice, vegetable soup, fresh fruits, and bread. She dutifully ensured that Delle was comfortable, regaling her with music and stories. This level of unconditional generosity and devotion was completely mind-boggling to Delle Seyah. _Whatever_ did she do to deserve Aneela, her guardian angel?

Delle Seyah shook her head, and found herself in the present again. Nonetheless, there was a lingering tingle of nostalgia that she couldn’t ignore. _Focus...I must go to Aneela without delay._

Stepping through the door, Delle got an odd sense about this situation. She instinctively lifted her gaze to search for something in front of her. Her hunch was immediately confirmed by an astonishing and unmistakable sight.

Delle Seyah froze in her tracks.

Time itself ceased to flow.

The world around her faded away. 

Aneela Kin Rit already stood there, waiting for her…with a goddamn _motorcycle!_ A white clad vision of radiant beauty and charisma that dominated the scenery. In her arms, she was bearing gifts of flowers and a small box. Initially, such a surreal and marvelous miracle was difficult to comprehend. Delle Seyah stared and blinked repeatedly, before being sure that it _wasn’t_ a mirage. She had been engulfed in darkness, until heaven casted a light on Aneela. Blessed with the thing that she desired most in the whole universe.

Here was the woman who had shown her infinite love, pleasure, and happiness. Without her, those virtues have been severely scarce in the past month. Her life was plagued with chaos and strife, but Aneela could effectively restore order. Aneela’s presence was a shining beacon of new hope, peace, and unity. Delle Seyah had been _yearning_ for this day since Aneela reconnected with her. She had endured the torturous trial of being separated from her dearest Aneela. The stars of fate became realigned, and brought her to Delle as a reward.

Delle appeared at the top step and filled Aneela’s view. She drank in the way that silk shirt clung to Kendry’s body, with its dazzling embroidery that caught the eye; her long, velvety legs with sharp, angular shape; strong, authoritative heels to hold her high; the Senator was an absolute vision. Heat involuntarily creeped up her face as she stared.

She could feel each thud of her heart against her ribcage--nervousness pressurized inside of her, and she was _certain_ self-ignition would take her to an early grave--and the CEO grinned with a newfound, unusual excitement. That rare form of energy which only came out when she was with her beloved Kendry. After removing her helmet, she shook her hair free, and set said helmet against the seat of the motorcycle.

After fumbling about for her gifts--and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself--she held out the rich, opulent bouquet with care. It was held firm by a soft green wrapping paper illustrated with a simple motif striding across it. The flowers themselves were plump on their stems. The rose petals were dressed in three sharp colors: a pure ivory, vinous maroon, and rich plum.

The second was a small box of chocolates. While perhaps such a thing was a distinct archetype, one must not assume Aneela hadn’t put thought into it. The box was simply decorated, with a white finish and a green bow which tightly bound the lid. Within, it held nine lavish dark chocolates, which each had clean, modest decorations atop. Each were handcrafted at a local desert store known for its aficionados masterworks.

Lastly, and what Aneela considered her most excellent pick, was an antique music box. It had been built nearly a hundred and fifty years ago, and meticulously cared for by it’s owners' descendents. How it had ended up for sale she did not know. Yet when she’d seen its detailed design thoroughly realized across its well oiled surface, heard it’s soothing, gentle lullaby from the beautifully arranged notes hidden within, some force within persuaded her to make the purchase. Due to its incredibly preserved nature, the piece cost a pretty penny, but Kendry was worth _everything_.

Delle’s eyes were still glued on Aneela, whose aura was utterly bewitching. She remained rooted in place, seemingly paralyzed from head to toe. Her knees felt weak and she almost fell to the ground in worship. Her jaw became unhinged without a single sound, as she forgot how to speak altogether. Pulse racing, heat rising, air crackling, Delle was overwhelmed in Aneela’s storm. The distance between them seemed to stretch like a chasm.

An inexplicable voice, urgently echoing, _Go to her!_

Instantly, Delle became a missile launching towards her target: Aneela.

Every day… every hour… every minute… every second… has led to _this_ crucial moment. 

She threw her arms around Aneela’s neck, their mouths colliding with thunderous impact. A spectacular explosion of red hot passion that quickly consumed them. Aneela was the medicine coursing through her veins, her bones, her soul. Mending the large, painful hole that continuously ached during her absence. The taste of Aneela was better, richer, and sweeter than any golden honey. Delle’s hunger was _insatiable_ as she kept feeding without restraint, or limits. Nothing else mattered except for this _celestial_ woman, and their private bliss in paradise.

Aneela was paralyzed, as she watched Kendry stalk up at her, as if she were eying her prey. She couldn’t tell what sort of energy the Senator was radiating, but it seemed to completely fill her up. A host of insatiable lust, free-flowing happiness, and a fierce determination were subtly noticed. She neared Aneela within the blink of an eye, and the CEO hoped she wouldn’t hear her volatile, racing heart pound in her chest. Then she felt Delle Seyah’s soft lips against her own, and she nearly trembled with sudden energetic elation. _She’s kissing me!_ Aneela took in every sensation; how she felt the soft, yet textured pressure of her lips; warmth radiating from her skin; her subtle shifting movements to deepen the kiss. She wound her arms around the Senator’s waist, leaning inward through the kiss, and desperately wanting more contact.

Their amorous embrace continued on for what seemed to be an eternity. Tongues dancing in rhythm with their muffled moans, bodies eagerly pressing to become one. Damn their treacherous human lungs, as they eventually had to break for oxygen. Foreheads touching, they were apart by mere inches and breathing heavily with arousal. Delle’s hands were cradling Aneela’s face and their eyes became firmly locked. 

“Hi,” said Delle, barely louder than a whisper.

“Hi,” said Aneela in response. 

They both laughed, flushed and delirious with joy.

Delle gently stroke Aneela’s cheeks while studying that familiar visage; her emerald eyes, crescent mouth, adorable ears, mocha complexion, and luscious hair. Frankly, her mental imagination didn’t do Aneela justice when compared to the reality. She couldn’t fathom how such a beautiful and majestic goddess could exist on Earth. Aneela was lightning in her grasp, and Delle won’t let go.

“ _Aneela_ … I’ve missed you,” Delle professed truthfully, her innumerable emotions pouring out. “It’s been _far_ too long.”

“ _Gods_ ,” she sighed, and felt her heart positively ache for the wonder before her. She attempted to stammer out some form of verbal apology that had been sitting on the tip of her tongue for the better part of twelve hours. “ _Kendry_ , I-I’m sorry-”

She was interrupted by Delle putting a well-manicured finger on her lips.

“Shhh...water under the bridge, Dear,” spoke Delle in reassurance and smiling warmly.“I’m just glad that you’re _here_ now, with _me.”_

Yes, she had been hurt and thought of the worst when Aneela stopped replying. But Delle couldn’t be _angry_ at her, because there were factors beyond their control. Despite the obstacles and regrets, they were triumphantly reunited with a clean slate.

"Thank you, Kendry. Just being with you... makes me _feel_ . Strength, vigor… I feel nourished by your side. You mean the _world_ to me, Kendry--even though I never adequately demonstrated it," Aneela sighed, looking away a moment before continuing, "Thank you for forgiving me. For giving me this chance to make things _right_."

“I-I brought these--” she gestures with her eyes to the small bundle cradled in her arms, “--for _you_.”

They disentangled themselves and Delle graciously accepted the gifts.

First, she had to admire the splendid bouquet of roses in crimson, white, and violet; _ Colors representing love, loyalty, and enchantment!  _ She brought them to her nose, inhaling their delicate and pleasant natural scent. Next was the classic package of chocolates, which appealed to her sweet tooth. She thought about them melting in her mouth, rich and delicious. Finally, her gaze fell upon the antique music box of ornate and polished wood. Blood, sweat, and tears were obviously put into this gorgeous product that amazed Delle.

Delle’s eyes were glistening as she beheld the collection of truly remarkable items. Aneela had picked them just for her, with diligent and meaningful purpose. She immediately wrapped Aneela in another hug to express her boundless gratitude.

“Oh, Aneela, these are wonderful!  _ You’re  _ wonderful...more than any treasure or prize,” spoke Delle, her voice soft and thick with adoration. She squeezed Aneela tight, this incredible priceless woman. “Thank you, for being here.”

Aneela could feel her heart pound in her ears, and heat graze her cheeks, all a physical response to the intimate intensity of the moment. “Of  _ course _ ! I wouldn’t miss this… being here with you… for  _ anything _ . Now, although I like standing outside your residence, I’d much rather depart with you. I  _ do _ have a whole day planned!”

Delle’s eyebrows raised up in curiosity and elation. The spark in Aneela’s eyes was promising fun and adventure. She’s absolutely right, they ought to stop wasting valuable time!

“In that case, what are we waiting for?”Exclaimed the Senator with a saucy wink,“Let’s get out of here, Darling.”

Delle summoned a servant, and bestowed the gifts onto them with instructions. They gawked at Aneela, then bowed dutifully before returning into the mansion. The sexy CEO had been there with the Senator after her accident. A romantic engagement for the notorious Ice Queen;What juicy gossip that will be for the entire staff! 

She kissed Aneela again, short and tender, before entwining their hands. It was a fairytale as Aneela led her to their horse-drawn carriage. Okay, maybe it wasn’t exactly  _ that _ ...

“Well, this is certainly... _ unexpected,”  _ said Delle with a questioning glance at Aneela. “You really have a motorcycle?”

“Well it’s not  _ mine _ , but it was perfect for our date!” Aneela smiled and patted the seat fondly. 

“Do I want to know where you got it?” Asked Delle while lightly joking. Beneath the humor, she was quite nervous. “It’s a bit more... _daring_ than I’m used to.”

She warily scrutinized the bulking, beast-like vehicle that did  _ not _ belong to Aneela. Two firm rubber wheels supporting a heavy metal frame. Sunlight glinting on the surface that was painted in sapphire blue. A pair of chrome pipes that would spew smoke and fire upon ignition. In that image by itself, the motorcycle seemed very intimidating. Although... _ damn _ was Aneela exceedingly attractive while standing beside it!

“Perhaps it’s a bit excessive, but we’ll enjoy the close quarters very,  _ very  _ much, no?” Aneela said in a suggestive tone. Yet her face softened, and with a reassuring smile, said “Don’t worry, Kendry. I won’t let you fall.” 

Aneela’s confidence and sincerity were convincing enough for Delle Seyah.

“Then I’ll trust you, Aneela,” said Delle, before playfully poking a finger at Aneela’s chest, “But if I die horribly, it’s your fault.”

She lingered there, lazily tracing a pattern on the fabric. Her eyes darkened and she momentarily bit her lip with desire. Oh, how she was _dying_ to yank off those clothes, and touch Aneela  _ everywhere. _

With tremendous willpower, she had to refrain;  _ Good things come to those who are patient. _

“Come here,” she said in a sensual, commanding tone, and motioned with her pointer finger. Aneela watched her approach, gently sliding her spare helmet around the Senator’s head, and adjusted it snugly. She took the Senator’s hand in her own, enjoying it’s warmth, and placed gentle kisses against her soft skin. She smiled and quipped, “There, perfect. Now you're  _ statistically _ less likely to die.”

Aneela returned to the motorcycle, sat down, and lifted the kickstand up. She turned back to look at Delle, who was staring  _ very  _ intently, and said with a grin, “Coming?”

Delle gaped at Aneela on the motorcycle, the helmet weighing on her head.  _ Gods, I’m seriously going to do this...because I’m enamored with this woman!  _ She slowly inhaled and exhaled, steeling herself, before joining Aneela. Scooting onto the leather seat, she reflexively encircled Aneela with her arms. It was a cozy, comforting presence as she rested her chin on Aneela’s shoulder. Delle Seyah was ready to get this date rolling!

“Show me what all the fuss is about,” she purred into Aneela’s ear with anticipation.

“You  _ know  _ I will,” Aneela replied through the rumbling of the vehicle's engine.

It took off in a lurch, and in a moment of surprise, Delle tightened her grip around Aneela’s waist. She sharply turned the vehicle off Delle’s drive, and into the waiting road. She felt the refreshing rush of wind against her body, the warmth of Delle against her backside, and the analogue sounds of human machinery. The vehicle vibrated beneath them as it’s rows of cylinders along it’s engine fired, as if it were a show of its power. Aneela could feel her heart pounding in her ears, and a flutter of feelings spinning within her. A fiery ball of energy welled up inside her--almost ready to burst--represented her anxiousness to  _ hurry up _ and show Delle just how much she means to her. This was her  _ chance _ and she couldn’t blow it. She focused on the positive experiences she’ll have with Delle, and willed them true.

Delle initially had her eyes shut, as if bracing for an explosion or crash. Mustering the courage, she gradually opened them and got an astonishing view. Cars, buildings, and people passed by in fleeting blurs as they zoomed ahead. The howling wind was pleasurably cool on her skin, contrasting with Aneela’s heat. She held onto Aneela, impressed by her smooth and skillful maneuvers. Adrenaline flooded her veins, heart pumping for the thrill, danger, and speed.They were practically  _ flying _ ...and it felt so  _ amazing _ !

_ Fast and furious with Aneela, I can definitely get used to this. _

Aneela pressed hard against the accelerator, plenty of thrill and showmanship, but still kept things safe--getting a ticket with Delle along for the ride, Aneela would  _ actually _ die of embarrassment. They stopped at an intersection, and Aneela took a moment to catch Delle in the mirror. She was sporting a large grin; one that she would ordinarily never have. Aneela felt her own smile tug at her lips involuntarily, and she realized the profound effect of Delle on her. Emotionally, mentally, and physically. Their recent stint, which had been now forever ago, had laid the foundation for these, and a sort of smoldering realization overtook her. Happiness, unabashed and free.

A swelling of confidence running hot throughout her body gave her the extra push to make this date a night to never forget. Not only for Delle, but for herself too. Soon enough, they neared the beginning of their  _ official _ date. Aneela quickly paid for parking and tucked their helmets away with the motorbike. Nervous-hand in nervous-hand, they set off!

In the outdoors, they were greeted by a crisp and swirling breeze. The crystal blue sky stretched on for miles, illuminated by rays of sunshine. Sunny weather, blooming flowers, and chirping birds were the familiar trademarks of Summer. Washington D.C. was a popular destination with intriguing history, monuments, and museums. Tourists were roaming around in packs with their cameras throughout the year. In addition to families having a picnic, children playing, dogs catching frisbees. It was a glorious day for everyone, filled with cheer, laughter, and excitement.

Aneela and Delle were currently strolling along, hands firmly clasped between them. Their faces were beaming with joy, as they finally tasted sweet freedom. Aneela had reverted to old habits, working nonstop until Brynn and Dutch intervened. Delle’s been fighting ferociously in the Senate to defeat the Economic Unification Bill. It was nice to go out and see the city on Sunday. After a whole month apart, they were happily stuck together like glue. 

Ecstasy bubbled within Delle, until she couldn’t suppress an airy chuckle.

Aneela put on an inquisitive, but sprightly expression as she took Delle’s figure in. In a light-hearted tone she asked, “What’s so funny, Dear?”

“Oh, I’m as giddy as a schoolgirl, aren’t I?” said Delle sheepishly, while glancing sideways at Aneela. Batting her eyelashes, she leaned in to softly kiss Aneela’s cheek. “You seem to have that effect on me,  _ Neely _ .”

Delle laughed again as Aneela began blushing scarlet at the childhood nickname. She had let it slip once, while on the phone with Dutch.  _ Neely _ , how positively adorable, and Delle relished the chance to lovingly tease Aneela.

“Well I should certainly hope so,  _ Kendry _ ,” Aneela smiled smugly, snatching up Delle’s hand in her own, and tugged her along. “When I’m with you, I feel a warm confidence, powerful energy... my stress simply melts away,” Aneela admitted with a nervous smile.

Delle had Aneela memorized, easily detecting the subtle shift in her demeanor.

“Mmm...so you’ve been quite stressed lately?”Inquired Delle, brows slightly furrowed in concern.

They were enjoying themselves today, and Delle didn’t want to dampen the mood. However, she couldn’t ignore the nagging questions in the back of her mind; _ Why did Aneela disappear for weeks without warning?  _ Based on physical cues, Delle suspected that Aneela was troubled by something. She hoped Aneela would confide in her, because she’ll do anything to help. 

“ _ Very _ ,” Aneela emphasized, “But you’ve already helped tremendously, Dearest.”

Delle merely hummed in response, not fully satisfied with that answer. Obviously, Aneela was being purposefully vague to avoid this particular subject. Consequently, Delle decided to switch tactics by being upfront with Aneela, no pretense.

“I wish that you would’ve told me sooner. You know, you can  _ always  _ talk to me, about anything,”proclaimed Delle, before abruptly halting on their path. Her imploring hazel eyes were looking directly into Aneela’s,“I was  _ worried _ ...then suddenly, you called me last night. Please, Aneela, why is that?”

“I’ve always had an… isolationist reaction to stress. Along with the rage. I pulled into myself, especially with the restructuring and continuing running of Kin Rit Enterprises. Then I’d be able to solve these issues by myself, and thus not putting external stresses on anyone else. Of course, this line of reasoning… was unhealthy and did more damage than it prevented,” Aneela explained, although she kept her feelings of inadequacy to herself. Perhaps when they’ve moved to a more private locale, she could go further in depth. “Thank you, Kendry. For listening to my ramblings.”

“It’s honestly the least I can do. Considering everything that you did for me beforehand”, replied Delle with a benevolent smile, cupping Aneela’s cheek. “I’m sorry that you’ve been under such enormous pressure. But _ I’m _ here now, you won’t have to do it alone.”

Delle still remembered Aneela crying, devastated, when her CEO position was threatened. She was betrayed by a man,  _ Gander,  _ who Delle  _ loathes _ with a burning passion. Delle immediately rushed to Aneela’s aid, providing love and emotional catharsis with intimacy. Aneela confronted the Board with renewed strength and confidence, successfully winning her trial. Likewise, Delle was also grateful for Aneela’s kindness and encouragement during her struggles. The two of them were definitely a  _ fantastic _ team, vanquishing all enemies and obstacles.

“I appreciate your care and support more than you know,” Aneela could feel her heart beating faster in her chest, “But enough about me, what about you? How have  _ you _ been, Kendry? Really.”

The Senator sighed, fingers anxiously combing through her hair.

“Aside from missing you? I’d say we’re in the same boat, because it’s been... _ tiresome _ ,”Delle divulged, with a grimace that spoke volumes. The dam finally cracked as she began ranting,“I’m going insane because of the bill, and those idiots in Congress! Menkai Nenodall, especially, has been a giant pain in my neck! I often think how it would be easier to just.... _ eliminate _ everyone.”

Frankly, Delle was entitled to her treasonous and murderous fantasies. It was her method of coping with this excruciatingly long, and nerve-wracking ordeal. The lack of sleep, the endless arguments, the gnawing fear of failure. Even Delle has her limits, despite being a resilient and formidable politician. She had the menacing Economic Unification Bill firmly in her crosshairs.  Carrying the fate of the nation on her shoulders, Delle vowed to destroy it.

“I’m sorry,” Aneela said, holding Delle’s hand tightly, “That you had to face all of that by yourself. While I have no doubt in your abilities, you won’t need to carry  _ everything  _ yourself anymore. ”

Aneela’s words were lifesaving oxygen for Delle, after being trapped underwater.

“Thank you, Aneela, for being by my side. Although,”Delle cocked her head at Aneela with faux disapproval,“I do recall your previous promise to never leave. Luckily, you’re  _ very _ sexy...or I wouldn’t be as forgiving.”

Then she winked, a shameless flirt challenging Aneela.

Aneela swallowed audibly, her mouth suddenly very dry, and resolutely replied “...Yes, I do recall the promise. I shall be  _ intent _ on keeping it.”

“ _ Good _ , because I like having you all to myself,”affirmed Delle, while possessively hooking her arm around Aneela’s. “You know what, Darling? Forget about our duties...our colleagues...our problems. I want to simply be  _ Delle and Aneela _ , two women on a date. I don’t want to squander a single second with you.”

“Neither do I,” Aneela agreed easily, as she felt her heartbeat thump faster against her chest, “Nothing in the world could make me waste precious time with you. Come! We have a  _ long  _ day ahead of us!”

Aneela took Delle’s hand tightly in her own, and they set off down the sidewalk. 

***

The summer day was only just beginning, and Aneela detailed her plan well. They made it to their first of many stops along a mossy path within just a few minutes. There were few people around, so Aneela quickly seized the moment and took a moment to admire the small structure before them.

It was, at first glance, an uninteresting cement stump with a tiny pipe in the center. As if it were some foundation laid long ago and forgotten about. But there stood the burning eternal flame dedicated to Former President Kennedy. 

“I think there’s a certain romance to it, I quite like it,” Aneela said, before turning to Delle and cupping her cheek, “Although unlike him, I have  _ my  _ eternal flame here, now.”

“As do I…blazing, passionate, and impossible to extinguish,”responded Delle, savoring the sublime warmth of contact. Then she stepped closer, smirking, and said, “Much better than that glorified  _ candle _ in the ground.”

Before Aneela, Delle was essentially  _ frozen _ ...not letting herself  _ feel _ , or have weakness. Hearing Aneela’s voice, seeing her beautiful visage, instantly triggered a spontaneous combustion. Aneela was a  _ fire _ within Delle’s heart, forever radiant and exhilarating.

Aneela closed the distance between them and kissed her. The anxiety of the situation--to get this date  _ right _ \--seemed to melt away in that moment. She’d missed the Senator’s kisses more than  _ anything _ , and shivered pleasurably as she felt her partners lips on her own. When they finally parted--breathless, but not satisfied--she replied, “Much better indeed.”

At that statement, their laughter was automatic and lively.

Briefly sparing another glance at the flame, Delle said,“You know, I grew up looking at these national monuments and buildings. I’m highly knowledgeable about them, the historical significance they have.” Yet, it was Aneela that intrigued her most.“Sharing them with you, it’s different...and also  _ liberating!” _

“Well, since you’re the  _ absolute _ , most  _ trusted  _ expert on the history of D.C, why don’t you pick the next place!” Aneela teased in good humor, but was quite curious about these places in the District. She knew few, and had never spent much time around these places except for a few occasions.

Delle, priding herself in her intelligence, wanted to dazzle Aneela.

“Mmm, how chivalrous of you, Neely.” She pondered, tapping her chin, before saying, “Yes, I know a lovely venue we should visit. Follow me, my pupil.”

“ _ Yes, Mistress _ ,” Aneela said as reverently and passionately as possible, and gave a slight mock salute.

Delle’s eyes went wide at the title, as her spine shuddered sensually; _ I, uhh...Did she...This is hardly appropriate for being in public!  _ Aneela  _ knew  _ this, and was extremely self-satisfied at the Senator’s expense. In retaliation, Delle began pulling her along by the shirt collar. Aneela stumbled a bit after her, like an adorably lovestruck puppy.

Walking a moderate interval, Delle led them to the Meridian Hill Park. A prestigious locale known for European architecture, political rallies, and musical concerts. Delle did a beeline towards an open space with a peculiar bronze statue. It was relatively life-sized, depicting a young girl on horseback. She’s also clad in armor, raising a sharpened sword in her hand. Her strength, determination, and fearlessness were proudly displayed upon a granite pedestal.

Delle wore a fond smile as they approached the sculpture.

“Voila! Puis-je présenter Jeanne d’Arc, la Pucelle de la France,” she announced enthusiastically in flawless French.

Aneela stood in a sudden shock, mouth slightly agape, and eyes blown wide. Her expression shifted from surprise to gleaming excitement, and her voice lowered as she spoke, “Well, that was certainly...  _ unexpected _ ...  _ and _ incredibly sexy. Although I can’t say I’m surprised by this revelation.”

Eyebrows shooting up in amusement, Delle asked,“Oh, have I managed to stun  _ la grande  _ Aneela Kin Rit?”

“ _ Yes _ , and I don’t make that point lightly! Who knew Senator Kendry was so  _ cultured _ ? Those don’t tend to be the traits of a Senator,” Aneela responded with a warm, excited tone. She herself had been engrossed in language since she’d been old enough to read. A way to capture  _ everything _ which occurred, from scientific discoveries, to the human experience. A way to store the most precious memories.

“That’s why knowing multiple languages can be advantageous for me. Especially in this globalized world of conflicts and negotiations,”explained Delle Seyah with exceptional wisdom. Deliberate and tantalizing, she slowly lurked towards Aneela. “Harmony is maintained by making connections, communicating our… _ desires.”  _ She nuzzled Aneela’s neck, her racing pulse, while whispering, “Vous êtes damnez ainsi beau, ma cherie.”

Words were unnecessary for Delle and Aneela, whose bond was almost paranormal. Every unspoken gaze, touch, motion was a secret dialect between themselves. Two halves dancing in perfect sync with electrifying chemistry.

“Comme toi,” Aneela replied softly, and took Delle’s hand in her own.

The Senator had to pause and appraise Aneela’s French.

“Well, well....what a delightful coincidence,” remarked Delle Seyah, chuckling quietly. Teasingly, she began nipping the smooth skin, flicking her tongue for a taste.

“How  _ did _ you become so...  _ fluent _ , Dear?” she huffed, and closed her eyes in an attempt to concentrate. It was increasingly difficult to try and ignore. She  _ almost _ moaned aloud as Delle accelerated her ministrations.

Delle’s breath was hot on Aneela’s ear, as she spoke, “A lifetime of practice since childhood, of course. It prepared me for college, travelling abroad to France. I spent a year studying at the Paris Institute of Political Sciences.” She was an avid multitasker, gingerly caressing Aneela’s torso. “The things I did there, when I was young.”

Delle Seyah had cherished her enlightening journey in France. She got a high-class education while exploring a fascinating, diverse country. She indulged in delicious cuisine, famous landmarks, fine arts, and fashion shows. Furthermore, there was no shortage of exquisite and willing women for her to... _ befriend.  _ They became irrelevant whenever she’s with Aneela, who she absolutely adore. 

Aneela felt a rush of her own memories abroad. Trips to her parents homelands, potential business expansions, and her initial education. Huge parts of her life had been spent across some of the most beautiful places in the world. She was immensely grateful for the privilege to have had the opportunity to gain new knowledge, and diversify herself.

“You know, it’s been far too long since I’ve been to France, and I miss it terribly,” Aneela recalled a few of her mischievous days at one of her many private schools across Europe, “Not since I’d graduated. My final year, and graduation, had been in France.” 

Instantly, a lightbulb turned on in Delle Seyah’s head.

“Hmm, perhaps we can remedy that in the future. I, too, want to revisit France…. _ preferably _ with vivacious company.”Delle blazed a trail from Aneela’s jawline to her lips. After bestowing a gentle kiss, she asked, “Would that be alright, ma cherie?”

“Why, I’d love that. Visiting one of the most romantic countries in the world…  _ and _ with a gorgeous woman no less! Now isn’t that the dream?” Aneela smiled genuinely with the warmth in her chest. A vacation to a distant land with the one she loved made her giddy beyond measure. 

“Have I told you any stories from my early days at  _ Kin Rit Enterprises _ , Kendry?” Aneela asked, as she recalled more  _ stunts _ she’d pulled. Angry,  _ angry _ board members on top of it.

“No, you have not,” Eager for information, she playfully nudged Aneela. “Go on then, tell me about your  _ wild youth. _ ”

“Oh I have plenty of stories to tell, as do you!” Aneela took her hand, and they were off yet again, “But we  _ also _ have more to do! Why don’t I tell you some at our next spot? I think you’ll like it.” 

Delle Seyah went with Aneela, waving  _ au revoir _ to Jeanne d’ Arc.

It was a rather short trip on their bike from one place to the next, but soon enough they arrived. The monument itself was as beautiful as it was glorious. A symbol of freedom and respect for a man long past. A gorgeous carved marble, long steps leading up to a row of pillars. In the center was a large chair, which itself held an exquisite statue.

“So, you want to know more about my  _ wild _ youth, do you?” Aneela asked, as she wondered what Delle would think of some of her stories. Many of them were quite…  _ risque _ , at least. Many more rather explicit. Although those days were behind her now, she wouldn’t mind a little  _ experimentation _ now and again.

Delle observed Aneela with a mixture of curiosity and affection. This woman has been a bewitching enigma since they met at the bar. She wanted to forge a real, long-term relationship by having honest conversations.

_ Which was utterly inconceivable, before Aneela blindsided me! _

“Well, I am on a date with  _ you _ , and not Abraham Lincoln,”replied Delle with her signature sarcasm. Though, her countenance was truly benign,“Yes, I want to learn about you, the good and bad. What  _ molded _ you into the person you are today?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind sharing a few stories,” Aneela replied as they walked up the steps to the memorial. The marble was warm and soft in the summer light. “If you’re willing to trade with your own, of course.”

It was a mutually beneficial transaction between the CEO and the Senator. Intimate, juicy, and shocking details that they won’t disclose to anyone else. Therefore, Delle couldn’t refuse this tempting offer from Aneela.

Smooching Aneela’s cheek, she affirmatively answered, “You’ve got yourself a deal, Miss Kin Rit.”

“Did I ever tell you about the first bad contract I rejected for Kin Rit Enterprises?,” Aneela asked, before launching into the tale, “I had only been introduced as CEO for six months by the time this came to my desk. It was for thirty steel frames to build cheap rockets to prove the Earth is  _ not round _ . I met the man himself only once, but his appearance was simply terrible. I’m sure you can guess. Let’s just say, he was swiftly shut down after he questioned if I was fit enough to lead my business. With a strong emphasis on which  _ chromosomes _ I had. Let’s just say he’s serving many,  _ many _ years in federal prison for some malicious tax fraud.”

“Oh _ gods _ ...what a horrid imbecile! If it were me, I would’ve shot him on the spot,”declared Delle Seyah, with zero hint of kidding. “Still, you handled that situation with finesse and efficiency.” She flashed a smile, thoroughly impressed, and said,“I admire a woman who can crush arrogant, pathetic men like insects.”

Delle knew Aneela was fiery, but this was  _ exceeding _ her initial presumptions. She relished this compelling insight into Aneela’s corporate realm. That asshole deserved what he got for disrespecting Aneela Kin Rit. Delle herself was no stranger to confronting unsavory characters in politics. As a Senator, she _ never _ cowered or took shit from anybody.

“Oh, it was  _ beyond _ worth it,” Aneela said with a self-satisfied grin, “Believe me. I’ve made  _ lots _ of good use of those skills since then. Now what about you?”

Delle was willing to oblige, humming thoughtfully,“Hmm, narrowing it down can be difficult. But, I might have something…”

They found privacy at the base of a nearby column.

“Fun fact, I was a proficient and competitive equestrian rider,”spoke Delle Seyah as a prelude. Looks can be deceiving, but her athletic prowess shouldn’t be underestimated. “Training was intensive, and afterwards I would go riding by myself. I had a favorite trail that went through a scenic forest. On this particular day, it began to rain. It was fine...until my horse suddenly got spooked.”

“Consider me  _ duly _ impressed,” she commented, her attention caught in Delle’s story, “You must tell me what happened next!”

Amused by Aneela’s childlike enthusiasm, Delle resumed, “She reared backwards and I fell onto the ground. I tried to move, but my ankle was badly sprained. Laying there, I saw a  _ snake  _ slithering towards me. I quickly grabbed a rock to throw at it. Miraculously, it worked and the snake went away.”

It was as if she’s been transported to that event again. The frantic whinnying and stomping of her horse. The wet mud staining her hands, face, and uniform. The severe and throbbing ache in her foot. Was that snake venomous? Debatable, but she’d rather be safe than sorry.

“The pain was excruciating, but I eventually crawled to a tree,” recounted Delle truthfully, without sugarcoating.“I was using it as support to stand back up. Then I calmed my horse, remounted, and rode home.” She also beamed with pride while boasting,“There was a competition the week after that, which I  _ won _ .”

Thus, concluded Delle’s riveting saga of wilderness survival.

“What a surprising turn of events, you have great tenacity,” Aneela commented, a smile gracing her as she spoke, “I’m honored that you shared that memory with me, it seems very special to you. You’d create  _ quite _ the bestseller!”

“Ah, perhaps I’ll write a memoir someday,”replied Delle, mischievously stealing a kiss from Aneela.“It will be dedicated to you, my Darling. It’s been a pleasure, reliving these memorable exploits with you.”

The sun was shining high overhead, with temperatures steadily rising. Fortunately, they were sheltered in the shade of the Lincoln Memorial. Hours had flown by while they were exploring, talking, and romancing.

“We’ve been going around the whole morning,”remarked Delle Seyah before inquiring,“Do you have the time, Aneela?”

“Ah, yes,” she glanced down at her watch on her wrist, “It’s nearly ten past noon, right now.”

“Well, a trip around D.C. wouldn’t be complete without the  _ White House,” _ Delle said suggestively to Aneela, “Which, conveniently, is five minutes from here.”

“How convenient indeed,” she mused, “Although I confess I haven’t spent much time around the White House. However, I look forward to it,  _ especially _ with you.”

With that, they were moving on to their final destination.

Designed by architect James Hoban, the White House was originally constructed in 1800. A facade of pristine white sandstone shimmering in the daylight. It was expansive with 6 floors, hundreds of rooms, and sprawling green lawns. It had been the residence of Presidents and their families throughout the centuries. It had welcomed foreign dignitaries, famous celebrities, and exotic animals. Indeed, the White House is the beating heart of their nation. Standing there as an iconic symbol of freedom, authority, and democracy.

Therefore, it was unsurprising for the White House to be surrounded by sightseers. They arrived by the busload while chatting, pointing, and brandishing cameras. Aneela and Delle got a small area for themselves on the crowded sidewalk.

While most girls dreamed of fairytale castles, Delle had envisioned the White House. She remember attending formal galas and banquets there with her parents. Now she’s a seasoned Senator, expertly socializing and networking with her peers. Being inside the White House, walking through those halls, it profoundly inspired her. Delle Seyah _ knew _ that this is where she’s meant to be.

They were admiring the view, when Delle said, “The Executive Mansion...it seems idyllic, doesn’t it?”

“It  _ does, _ ” Aneela said, already filled with daydreams of them both in such a place, “It’s a beautiful estate. I love the rather sleek and lavish style.”

“It’s funny...because this could’ve been my home. My father ran for President  _ three _ times...and lost,”Delle recited wistfully, before becoming resolute,“That torch has been passed to me, a Kendry who  _ will  _ succeed. Not as a guest in the White House, but the woman in charge.”

Delle Seyah has been preparing for this her entire life. From her father’s ashes, she shall ascend to the top. She has bold ambitions and a genuine desire to improve their country. Delle is  _ not _ a patriot, blindly chanting that “USA is the greatest!” She could not ignore the festering issues and damages beneath the surface.

Economic recession was getting worse, and the people were getting restless. The Senate and Congress were being torn apart by petty squabbles. As President, Delle Seyah’s strong and proactive leadership will restore equilibrium.Yes, traversing this perilous path to the White House won’t be easy; But Delle is  _ not _ the type to quit when encountering adversity. She will be immortalized for unifying America with peace, prosperity, and liberty. Regardless of anyone, or anything that tries to stop her. 

“I think you have a favorable shot at it,” Aneela replied, a hand gently resting against Delle’s shoulder, “You’re _ brilliant _ , especially with your beautifu _ l _ filibuster against the Economic Unification Bill. I also feel we’ve made a great team, you and I. How well we were able to collaborate and fight together. That’s why I’d love to support you in that endeavor. You can bring about  _ real _ change... _ Madame President.” _

“Mmm, I can get used to hearing  _ that _ ,”Delle crooned contentedly, getting a boost of confidence. Then gazing lovingly at Aneela, she said, “I’m  _ so _ relieved to have you by my side, Aneela. I must admit, the thought of doing this alone...is intimidating. It’s a  _ huge _ gamble, and there’s always a chance of failure. Thanks to you, I’m willing to take those risks.”

Not caring if people were staring, she leaned in towards Aneela.

It was abrupt, but the surge of warmth and endorphins spurred Aneela on. Their proximity was enticing all on its own, and she pressed forward into it. Her heart felt as though it would burst through her chest as it pounded against her ears. Her hands unconsciously moved up against Delle’s arms, seemingly encapsulating them, and she deepened the kiss. Delle’s lips, so divine in their touch, made Aneela momentarily forget their rather precarious situation in public. She pulled away for a moment, letting out a slight, breathy gasp, and cheeks turning pink.

Aneela’s eyes fluttered open and she took in the details of Delle’s face in that moment, as time seemed to slow, and her hammering heart slowly cooled. Delle was equally struck, her chest rapidly expanding for the summer air surrounding them, and Aneela watched the slight shimmer of sweat on her temple. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, and kissed her again after their quick, but temporary reprieve.

She shivered, her arms flaring up in goosebumps, as she felt Delle’s moist lips against hers once more. They were plush-- soft, silken smooth--against her own, and she simply couldn’t get enough. It was an electrifying sensation which made her stomach flutter with butterflies. An intensity she’d never get used to, but wanted more  _ and more. _

“That was--” Aneela started, voice breathy _ , “--incredible,  _ like you. _ ” _

Delle was about to respond, when suddenly.... **_Grrrrlllllrawwgurgglerr!_ **

A ghastly  _ rumbling _ and  _ gurgling _ sound erupted from her stomach.

Delle practically _ died _ of acute embarrassment, groaning into Aneela’s shoulder. Aneela tenderly coaxed her, until they were bursting into joyous giggles. In that moment, they were just teenagers awkwardly falling in love.

“Perhaps we should get something to eat and feed the little devil! We can take lunch nearby,” Aneela suggested, before procuring her phone, “After a quick photo op?”

“Yes, that is an excellent idea, Darling,”said Delle in agreement, grinning broadly. “Today has been eventful, and we must be  _ famished _ .”

“Alright, come here,” she looped an arm around Delle in a gentle hug, and took out her phone for a photo. 

After a few digital clicks, they looked over each photo. Radiant summer sun illuminated them, and they thought of each other as beautiful deities. The background had warm tones with the White House’s soft grassy fields in view. 

Once they were satisfied with their camera work, they set off for lunch, then the rest of their date. Aneela felt a hot surge of confidence in their reconnection through the success of their date, and  _ knew _ the rest would run as smoothly. There could be  _ no less _ for Delle Seyah Kendry and Aneela Kin Rit.

**To be continued…**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


_   
  
_

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**  
  
**

  
  
.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. We might have taken some...creative liberties, regarding the exact location of the JFK Eternal Flame.


End file.
